


Gang-banged Up

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dismemberment, Doll Gore, F/F, Fingering, Fondling, Gore, Squirting, Toys, mechanical gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: In the aftermath of a violent doll gang warfare, four survivors patch each other and find comfort in one another in the most sadomasochistic of ways.All characters are portrayed as doll versions of their 18+ models/selves.A commission for someone on Furaffinity.





	Gang-banged Up

The four survivors of the group were the ones to barely make it back into the minivan that had served as their hide out for the last several months. Their gang lay in pieces around them, and the four dolls counted themselves lucky to have survived the turf warfare that had left so many of their former friends in pieces in the street below, and even a few would-be remnants of their group had made the attempt o return to the van. Though they could all hear the moans of dying dolls outside of the van, the loudest was the doll that none of them knew they could save. Her mechanics had combusted from within, setting fire to her core processors as she moaned in pain, writhing as her vital processes melted down until she made no more sound, far too damaged to remain online. Clutched desperately in her hand was another doll’s arms, but that wasn’t an uncommon scene around them. They had, after all, survived a turf war that left little of either side standing. The survivors hated the fact that they could recognize so many of the scattered parts as parts of their friends and allies, though.  
  
Though four of them were among the defenders of the attack, only three of them were present in the van while the moans of the dying echoed in on the wind from the outside. They were in various states of disrepair. Our of all of them, the Sora doll seemed to be in the rough shape visually; after losing an arm, her face had been the next target. It was missing major components of her final design—a chunk of her facial structure was gone, with one eye socket gone and part of the internal structure of her upper jaw. What was left was damaged synthetic flesh hanging over the empty structure, though she had managed to escape with her lower jaw, barely leaving her with the equipment able to still talk. The strip of missing faux flesh traveled all the way up her head to her her crown, exposing part of her electronic brain and the rapid firing LEDs that were built into her systems.   
  
Despite her haggard appearance, she was tending to the other badly injured doll—a Misty model, who was now missing an arm as well, though she had also lost a good majority of her leg, leaving only the ball joint in her left hip. Her damage was also largely visual, with the rubber of her face cut and an eye broken rather than just missing. The crack of whatever had damaged her eye also spanned the space of her head, her CPU exposed at the temple level, though she had several large scrapes and holes in her chest that the Sora doll seemed to deem more important, and in need of much more immediate repair. While exposed CPUs were certainly something they’d have to both tend to sooner or later, if anything got into the main chest area for either of them, that would spell disaster for their important internal systems. What little clothing she had been wearing before the attack was in shreds, her tube top ripped down the middle and restrained by a bare tear of fabric, the softer material of her doll body’s breasts while the tights she had been wearing were all but destroyed under the tatters of what had been a cute skirt assigned to her particular model as an outfit.   
  
The check up was to make sure they weren’t missing any damage done either, since there was so much that could be missed in the aftermath of such a severe attack.  
  
Unfortunately for their efforts to concentrate on issuing first aid and repairs, their third present comrade had other ideas. A Mimi doll, who couldn’t exactly make it up to their levels given how a clear bisection ran across her waist; while it hadn’t severed her internal circuits, it had destroyed the support system that allowed her to stand up properly. She was still wired to her pelvis, which was still connected to her legs, but there was no way she was going to be standing any time soon. While her own clothing had survived a little better in the battle than either of her comrades, barely showing her delicate, ball-jointed figure, she seemed perfectly content to take advantage of the damage that had been done to Misty’s clothing, nudging aside part of her ripped tights to nibble teasingly at her pussy. Unlike Mimi, it seemed that Misty hadn’t bothered with panties. It made Misty’s processes warm up and she was squirming loosely, making it a little more difficult for Sora to focus on the repairs.   
  
“Is now really the time for this?” The Sora doll asked, tentatively nudging Mimi away. The Mimi doll could only giggle, somehow remaining quite cheerful through all of this, despite the damage that had been done to all of them.   
  
“What else would be as good to help with the pain?” She teased, giving a warm look to the two. Despite what may have been their own concern and discomfort at their injuries, she didn’t seem to be distraught about being so damaged herself—if anything, judging from the sly, seductive look in her gaze, she might have even been _enjoying_ it. It was hard to tell for the other dolls, who were caught in their own states of arousal caused by their various damage. Despite being shooed away, she returned right away, nosing against the plush labia of the doll getting patched up. It seemed that she wouldn’t be deterred by either of them, and unsurprisingly, she busied herself with eating the Misty doll out again, making the other doll clearly flushed on the undamaged potions of her face, her heat sensors picking up as her arousal began to heighten despite the pain of her injuries.   
  
Meanwhile, the fourth of their numbers was gradually making her way back in from what was left of the outside battlefield. She had been running a quick patrol to make sure there were no other attackers waiting nearby to take advantage of their low numbers, but that wasn’t the only thing she’d been listening to. A damaged Yolie doll whose movements were severely slowed by the injury to her body made up the last member of their remaining party. Both of her legs were completely missing from the hip downwards, without even the ball joint still remaining there to easily attach a replacement. Though her skin wasn’t as punctured and melted as her friend’s, there were several dark scorch marks where the rubbery synthetic flesh covering her body had started to melt and darken from the burns of the damage around her, and the fire-based weapons that some of their attackers had used. It had left her pain sensors on the fritz, but that wasn’t the only thing she couldn’t help but feel abnormal over.   
  
As she had scouted through the region, she had come to the shocking, embarrassing realization that the terrified and pained moans of both their fallen kind and the enemy had sparked...something in her systems, something that made her body warm in the pits of her belly, where her systems started to work into a heated warmth that made her panties, barely clinging through her body just via the virtue of her thick ass and hips, start to soak through with her own fluids of arousal. She couldn’t tell if she was more turned on by her own damage, or by the sounds of the dying dolls around her as she returned from her cursory scout. She found the other three where she had left them, though it was hard to hide the subtle squirming of where she was having to drag herself around with her hands. She had been the doll with the most energy to do so, though now that all four of them were aware that there were no other present threats, it was getting harder to ignore the rush of relief and other feelings from reeling in their survival of the attack.   
  
Though Sora and Misty had been a little stubborn in treating their wounds and subverting Mimi’s horny teasing and inclinations so far, it was too difficult to deny that Mimi’s skilled tongue had the poor Misty doll wet and squirming. The Sora doll had tended to the worst of her wounds, and now that Yolie was clearly eyeing them all up, it was difficult for any of them to try and focus on anything else but the clear sexual tension in the remains of their hide out. Their mutilations aside, they wanted nothing more than to explore what was rest of each of their bodies.   
  
Yolie crawled forward, hobbled by her lack of legs now though the Mimi doll was more than ready to intercept her, with the juices from Misty’s pussy still glimmering across her lips and running down her chin. Yolie could taste them in the kiss that Mimi pushed her way, though the welcoming doll seemed entirely fascinated with the circuitry that one of the larger burns on Yolie’s stomach exposed, and as their lips connected, Yolie shuddered as she felt Mimi’s hands slipping into her exposed chest, teasing her fingers against the damaged wires there with one hand, while her other slipped around to grasp a full handful of her ass.   
  
There were immediate the sensations of sparks that flicked inside of her, the flash of heat burning at the inside of her casing on the side of her rubber body that hadn’t been damaged. It drew a delighted but agonized gasp from Yolie, whose back arched when she broke the kiss to let the noise slip free. Mimi gave a giggle as she tilted down to press her mouth against the top of one of the other doll’s breasts, kissing once there and teasing the pass of her tongue towards the small valley of where her synthetic boobs were pressed together by her clothing. It took only a few seconds before she was pushing the tube-top down Yolie’s chest to her stomach, making her breasts pop upwards, perked from the support and pressure that the shirt made just under her now-revealed tits. Mimi wrapped her mouth around one nipple, her teeth scraping it in a way that played into the pleasure-pain of having her wires fondled so aggressively, and the next noise that she slipped out was one of wanton need.   
  
Meanwhile, Sora turned to Misty, and knowing that there was little more she could do to patch up the rest of her damaged frame, she finally started to give into the wetness that had been welling between her own lower lips for the entire duration of treating the exposed parts of her ally’s damaged skin. “Looks like they’re having plenty of fun already, hm?” The Sora doll questioned, giving Misty a suggestive little glance as she trailed her fingers down the undamaged side of the Misty doll’s face.   
  
Not rising to the bait verbally, feeling it was _far_ too much a waste of their time, the Misty doll reached around the Sora doll’s damaged frame, pulling her directly into her lap, having her sit with her soft ass pressed to Sora’s front, using the same, singularly remaining arm to reach between the Sora doll’s remaining leg and the empty space where her lost one had been. Her fingers teased down her damaged stomach, her fingers playing tentatively and affectionately along her injuries in a way that made her shudder, but it was with no shortage of delight that she found her soaking wet and just as excited. She hadn’t been sure if Sora would be turned on with how much the other had tried to dissuade Mimi from eating her out, but knowing that she’d been secretly aroused the entire time was enough to let her laugh softly into the curve of her soft, synthetic ear, while she dragged the fingertips of her remaining arm against the practically dripping pussy lips. She spread them with her thumb and middle finger, letting her pointer finger tease and circle the other doll’s clit, making Sora squirm in her lap. The exposed little LED lights of Sora’s brain were flashing rapidly as her damaged processors struggled to comprehends the sudden pleasure, though Sora’s own noises were drawing attention from the others now.  
  
Disengaging from Mimi, Yolie was forced to drag herself along the ground to approach with her lack of legs—though it put her on the perfect level to nudge the Misty doll’s hand out of the way so she could bury her face into the Sora doll’s sopping, soaked pussy, her equally wet tongue making no shortage of sweet sounds as her tongue dived into the tightness of her passage. While Yolie busied herself with eating Sora out, Mimi instead moved up next to where Misty had pulled Sora into her lap, and she tilted forward to drag her lips into a rough kiss.   
  
Sora didn’t know if it was because of her earlier dismissal of Mimi’s efforts, or Mimi’s own slyly competitive nature, but immediately the kiss became competitive. Though the Mimi doll’s shoulders shook with coy, restrained giggles as she tilted into the kiss, she knew she was at a clear advantage; her tongue brushed up against the missing part of the Sora doll’s jaw, brushing against the raw wiring there and giving them both a bit of a little shock as the live wires fired a small shock of electricity into the kiss between them. The jolt hurt Sora a little more than it did Mimi, and the resulting pain made her sensors flicker for a moment as she gave a moan of pleasure from the shock, not expecting it to feel quite so good despite causing a little further damage where the rest of her upper jaw had been. It was no small miracle that she was even able to still talk with that damage, but part of her upper jaw and tongue were still in tact and enabled those needy little moans completely. Mimi drank in every sound that Sora made, a little satisfied at getting her in such a compromising position while her fingers made quick work of feeling up her chest, teasingly pinching a synthetic rubber nipple until the wiring under them was hot and bothered. Lower, Yolie had the Sora doll dripping, her lips wrapped around her clit with enough stimulation from her tongue that she could feel her artificial pussy squeeze around the fingers that Yolie was coaxing in and out of her. Coupled with the teasing to her breasts and the eager way Yolie’s tongue worked her over, the two dolls tormenting Sora easily made her cum first, her cries swallowed by Mimi’s eager mouth, saliva connecting their tongues and lips as they broke the kiss so all of them could hear Sora’s hard climax, her back arching as they felt her up slowly, enjoying the way she twitched and quivered in their grasp. Yolie made sure to press the tips of her fingers into the other doll’s g-spot long into her orgasm, even when it made her gush down against her palm and wrist, all of Sora’s already frantically firing internal processors nearly overloading her in the shock of combined intense pleasure and the pain of her lingering wounds.  
  
Letting her down so she could start to recover, clearly on the verge of an overload from the intense climax, Misty couldn’t help but notice part of one of their other comrades laying nearby. It was a very specific part, likely pulled off in spite in the heat of battle, but it seemed to be a perfectly functional and erect doll penis, equipped with a set of balls as well. Rather than mount it directly on her body, she pulled out the wires from opening the compartment at her hips, leaving it detached while connecting only to the sensors and nerve points of it.   
  
When Yolie pulled away from Sora to let her catch up with her own senses, Misty beckoned her over, getting her attention with a suggestive gleam to her gaze. “Why don’t you keep putting that mouth to good use, Yolie?” She questioned, her smug glance making Yolie quirk a brow.   
  
“You sure you can keep up? I saw Mimi was already working on you when I got back,” Yolie teased in return, her gaze bright as she dragged herself away from Sora, who was caught in the cool down phase of her own orgasm, while Mimi fondled her breasts, teasing her nipples and reveling in the small sparks of pleasure that she could see it sent through her system in moments of over stimulation. She would join them shortly, both of the other dolls were sure; she would get bored with Sora having her fun, they knew that their bubbly associate could be impatient.   
  
Still, Yolie was far from able to have the same kind of earth-shattering orgasm just yet after bringing Sora to climax, and she busied herself with seeing just how far she could push her friends in their own hot and bothered states. Once she had dragged herself over to where Misty had set up with the doll penis, she made a great show of reaching up to tuck her soft, real-seeming hair behind her curved, soft synthetic ear, lowering herself to wrap her lips around the disembodied cock so she could tease her tongue along the slit. It seemed with the balls still in tact on the device, it was still more than capable of producing cum as well, and she could feel the saline-salt of doll precum at the tip of the member setting off her taste sensors. Her tongue slipped against the slit at the tip while Mimi, finally letting Sora actually rest and recover, made her way over to teasingly drag her fingers up along the wires that Misty had used to connect the doll penis, and instead of focusing on the addition like Yolie was, Mimi was going to take the slow delight in fondling her wires directly instead, ignoring how the little sparks burned at her fingertips and threatened to melt the synthetic flesh there. Though it took some great effort to move her bisected legs along with her upper body, the Mimi doll was far too interested in seeing her companions break in will under her affections, or perhaps even just break a little more in general. Hearing their sounds of pain were just as good as hearing their sounds of pleasure, and she had grown a little too fascinated with the noises of all of the dolls that had shut down and perished among them.  
  
While she might have been a little more careful in prior days, considering how damaged they all were already, it took the precaution out of her movements, and she let herself appreciate the noises of surprised pain that Mimi playing with the Misty doll’s wires caused, mixing in with the pleasure that Yolie’s mouth was bringing her as well. The wires had enough give to them that she was able to wrap them around her fingers, dragging them with her while she moved next to Yolie, taking note of how she wouldn’t be able to tease _her_ pussy, given that some of the burns of her body had warped how easily she’d be able to get to it—at least her thick ass wasn’t damaged in the process of dragging herself around. That wouldn’t stop her from playing with the exposed wires that hung from where her legs had been cut from the hips. Out of curiosity she went so far as to teasingly brush a few of the wires connecting the doll dick that Yolie was blowing, leaning forward over the erect cock standing straight up from where it still remained on the ground, to the wires that were hanging out of her empty hip slots. Both Misty and Yolie let out a sudden, shocked moan of exquisite pain as their raw currents crossed, stunning them both into hard shudders.   
  
Though Yolie was putting her mouth to good use, her fingers fondling the balls connected to the doll dick, it was clear that the more that Mimi was pushing her closer to her own limits by fondling up the disconnected holes of her thighs to the damaged wires there. Yolie’s tongue flicked against Misty’s connected doll penis, slick globs of her saliva overproducing in her frenzied state, slipping in wet globs down the shaft. Every moan, whether of pleasure or pain, sent pleasant vibrations through the synthetic dick and flustering Misty more than the toying with her wires already did.   
  
Mimi’s tormenting twists of the wires were all it was taking to get Yolie off, though, given she had been the most turned on out of all of them when their orgy had begun. Briefly untangling one hand from Misty’s wires, Mimi pulled back to give a playful slap to the round, thick ass still on the Yolie doll, drawing a sharp squeak from her as she felt the doll cock press to the back of her throat on one pass down. Her noises were frantic, and though it was clear that the Yolie doll wanted little more than to get Misty off, it wasn’t going to be possible when Mimi’s hand twisted a gathering of wires deep in her, overloading her and making her gush so hard that she filled the damaged areas of her own hip sockets with an overload of her thick pussy juices. She pulled back from the cock in her mouth to cry out as she came, losing her balance as one arm gave out, making her fall to the side as her pussy gushed around the damage done below the swell of her ass.   
  
The sight of it had Misty coming undone as well, reaching out to grasp Mimi and pull her up, dragging her so hard forward that it made the wires of her torso run painfully taunt, far from where she was connected to her legs, right as Misty started to cum. Great globs as thick cum hit her right in the face, smearing over her cheeks and forehead and splattering her optic glass eyes with the thick semi-liquid as well. Though it did no damage, it completely blocked her vision until she reached up to wipe it away—though in the process of her trying to do that, Misty pushed her back a little and continued to cum from the detached dick, filling Mimi’s internal circuits into the gaping hole of where her pelvis had been bisected. The intensity of Misty’s orgasm was doubled by the fact she seemed to be cumming from both the attached cock _and_ her own pussy, squirting hard down her remaining thigh as she slouched forward with a cacophony of husky sweet moans, content with the mental image of her cum filling up the Mimi doll even though it was splattering along the inside of her detached pelvis. Immediately, the Mimi doll let go of the wires she’d been holding on to from Misty, as every circuit in her body seemed to both fire off and short out at the same time with the sensation of the thick doll cum coating her lower insides.  
  
Considering the wires were still very much attached to Mimi, even if they were drawn painfully tight from how much Misty had dragged her forward just by the torso, the pain shot through the Mimi doll like a bolt of lightning, and it instantly pushed her into cumming hard as well. She twitched, her body shooting straight as her back arched. Her climax made her grasp at the ground even though there was nothing she could do to get closer to her own pelvis, and from the attached limbs she could feel herself cumming. She had never taken her own panties off, but the fabric of them did little to stop her from squirting hard as well, the ejaculate of her girl cum shooting through the thin layer, which had already been well-soaked with her arousal long before she’d come to finish Misty and Yolie off.   
  
It seemed like her orgasm lasted several minutes, longer than that of her remaining comrades, and every time it seemed like she might wind down, another drop of cum would slip into another place that it shouldn’t, and she would be hit with another intense wave of heat that had every little spurt of girl cum from between her thighs well in an increasingly growing pool of her own fluids spreading beneath her ass and legs, leaving her dripping and sticky with her own release. Only when the strength of her climax started to ebb did she let out a soft whimper, and began to catch her breath along with the others around her, who had watched her cum herself into a dizzy, lightheaded mess. They were all spent, but there was no denying that they had all needed that release.   
  
“I have to void my excess fluid unit,” Mimi whispered, once the intensity of her orgasm had worn off. She could feel the pressure there, but with how much and how hard she had cum, she felt almost weak. The Mimi doll didn’t want to ask for help from the others, clearly embarrassed by the pressure building up in the depths of her body, but she knew that without that help she wouldn’t be able to get to somewhere where she’d be able to keep some semblance of modesty. There was a paused interest among the other dolls, before Misty gave a little grin, slowly detaching the temporary addition of the doll cock and ball wires that had nearly fried her own sensors with pleasure as well. Without hesitation, she focused her gaze intently on Mimi at the whisper, and let a grin cross her features.   
  
Though she had no doubt judging from the passion of their orgy that Mimi had a certain devious perversion to her that was easily overlooked with her chipper programming, Misty couldn’t help but feel just a bit devious herself. “I want to watch,” she informed simply, rather than offering a shred of help to the other to go and relieve herself somewhere more privately.   
  
Surprised by the other doll’s bluntness, Mimi’s cheeks began to color as her visuals displayed her embarrassment across her cum-streaked face, as she still hadn’t quite had the time to wipe the synthetic cum from her optics, yet. Seeming to notice her embarrassment, Yolie and Sora grinned, seeing it as a perfect opportunity to tease her a bit given it was her own horniness that had driven the entire group into the depths of their intense orgy. There was tension working across her shoulders, and with some hesitation she opened her mouth as if to protest, before a shiver ran down her spine. The intensity of her orgasm had brought her to the edge of losing that fragile control over her bodily functions already, and under the intense scrutiny of the other dolls, no matter how much she might have wanted to save face, she couldn’t help but close her eyes tightly as she felt the rush of fluid press past her already girl-cum soaked panties, the pent up fluids running over the ground beneath her, and over her soft ass from how she’d reclined backwards to ride out her orgasm.   
  
“I didn’t expect to see her wet herself so soon,” the Sora doll teased as Mimi’s cheeks went even darker with color. Her embarrassment only seemed worsened by the fact that whenever she blushed, the sparks of her damaged wires in her bisected pelvis would flicker and send off sparks of heat from how her body was trying to adjust for letting off her embarrassment in the blush without starting to accidentally heat other areas and make her short circuit. Though the damage to her body had been a focal point of her arousal earlier, now it gave away her deeper embarrassment, and she squirmed as if to hide the sparks of her wires; the last thing she wanted was her fellow dolls to think she was _genuinely_ going to always be so compliant to their teasing, not when she was so used to getting what she wanted with her cheerful aggression.   
  
“You made even more of a mess of yourself, hm?” Yolie questioned, smiling a little slyly at the poor, embarrassed doll, making Mimi cover part of her face to hide the redness rising to her cheeks. Still, they could see how flustered she was at the incident, and Misty was the one to at least _try_ to come to her defense.   
  
“Don’t be so hard on her,” the doll hummed, finally leaning close to Mimi so she could press a kiss to her lips, pulling her out of her embarrassed hiding. Misty broke the kiss only when she could feel the spit dripping from Mimi’s lips, clearly able to dominate the kiss considering she offered much more competition than the damaged Sora.   
  
The other dolls, feeling a little guilty over her messy, endearing state, sighed and relented as they all came to relax near her, each of them slowly winding down from the height of their pleasure as they started to check for any more unintentional damage that their excited throes of passion might have brought on, giving Mimi a break as they began their repairs again at a much more leisurely pace.   
  
“We’ll let it slide _this_ time,” the Sora doll hummed teasingly as she gave a tiny pinch to Mimi’s bottom. “But we’ll definitely punish you for making this kind of mess _next_ time.”   
  
Mimi, feeling a little more confident after the break she’d been given, only grinned back as she pressed a wet kiss to Sora’s shoulder in retaliation. “That’s if I don’t put you in _my_ position next time,” she clarified, very clearly intending on getting some small revenge for her taunting commentary.


End file.
